


Hello! -15

by nopenotthat



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, but not too much, canon compliant sort of, other bts members briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenotthat/pseuds/nopenotthat
Summary: Jin helps the new group when they are too exhausted to function, and it reminds him of one of his donsaengs.





	1. tiredddd

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy this is gonna suck. if u likey im sorry bro cuz itll prolly end up being three chapters and then i never finish it but hey. 
> 
> This hasnt been edited yet so let me know how it is and ill do my best to fix things! If you have suggestions leave a comment!

Jin was walking through the company building, his feet shuffling with annoyance from their dance practice which had ended only a few minutes ago. Namjoon, Hobi, and Yoongi were working on lyrics while Tae and Kook were going to go home early and mess around online (with their fake instagram accounts, Jin had encouraged them to make them). 

Jin would smile at the maknaes antics, yet he was preoccupied with the elder maknae. Jimin had told the group that he wanted to stay and practice for some more time. Everyone had agreed to let him have that freedom, yet they were all still worried after everything that had happened over the past few years. Jimin had just seemed to regain his confidence, and Jin was hoping he was doing it for himself, and not just for the fans or for the group. 

He had originally planned on going home with Tae and Kook, but then decided he wanted to stop at the grocery store to pick up some food and ingredients for making beef jjigae. He was walking down one of the buildings’ long hallways, when he saw a too young boys at a water fountain. He realized that they were from the new group, “Tomorrow x Together.” They had sweat glistening on their foreheads and the shorter one who wasn’t drinking water was resting his bead on the taller one’s back. They looked exhausted.

“Hey!”

They deliriously looked up at him, startled by the sudden presence. When their eyes landed on him they immediately shrunk into themselves, timid in front of their hyung. 

The shorter one, which Jin remembered to be Yeonjun, spoke up first, “h-hi Jin hyung.”

“Hey Yeonjun. You guys are still here? It’s getting pretty late.”

The tall one, which Jin realized was the leader Soobin, wiped the water dripping down his chin and answered, “yeah our practice ended a little while ago but we wanted to keep practicing together for a little bit since we have a couple stages coming up.” 

“Aish I’m sure you guys will do great. Where are the others I want to say hi.” Jin smiled warmly at them, both of their cheeks flushing from the kindness their idol was showing them.


	2. go home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin is a good hyung.

Yeonjun and Soobin led Jin to a small dance studio, much smaller than what he had gotten used to. 

Yeonjun opened the door. 

“Guys look who-“

He stopped himself as he realized that Kai, Beomgyu, and Taehyun were all sleeping together in a heap on top of their practice bags. 

“You guys really need to go home, you need to be healthy.” Jin spoke with a gentle command as he walked slightly ahead, squatting down in front of the three sleeping maknaes. Yeonjun and Soobin followed suit, starting to try and jostle their donsaengs awake. 

“Kai-ah, we have to go home now.” Kai lazily opened his eyes in response to Soobin, immediately latching on to him. Soobin shifted him around so that he was carrying Kai on his shoulders, ready to leave. 

Yeonjun started to prod Beomgyu and Taehyun, the former immediately sitting up and poking at Yeonjun before his hands were swatted away. Taehyun stayed asleep though, and as Yeonjun helped Beomgyu to his feet Jin also tried to wake Tae, but to no avail. He started to worry. 

“Is he usually a heavy sleeper?”

Kai responded, “no not really, but he did seem pretty tired today.” 

Jin frowned and looked back at Taehyun scooping his hands under him and lifting him up, way too easily for his own liking. He knew the boy was skinny, yet it was still shocking when he felt how light he was, even when he knew that the boy was fairly healthy. He was instantly reminded of Jimin still in their practice room. 

“Ok I’m going to drive you guys home alright?”

They started to cry out in protest, “Jin-hyung it’s alright we can walk back it’-“

“No excuses. I have the keys to one of the larger vans.” 

They walked down to the garage and Jin unlocked the van. They all shuffled inside and sat down, and Jin laid Tae across their laps. 

“You guys stay here I’ll be right back.” Beomgyu nodded his head as he carded his fingers through Tae’s hair, the others already falling asleep.

Jin walked back up the stairs, and into the elevator to take him to the floor that Jimin was on. 

He was saddened when the elevator doors opened and he could still hear music coming from the practice room. 

He walked up to the room and opened the door seeing Jimin running Mic Drop for their upcoming performance on SNL. 

Jimin was too focused on practicing that he didn’t even notice Jin walk in. He was delirious with fatigue, unaware of his surroundings, much like how Jin had just found Txt. Jin walked to the stereo and turned off the speakers, the music on Jimin’s phone automatically pausing. 

“Jimin.” His voice was sad and worried. He didn’t want Jimin to go back. Not again.

Jimin stopped dancing and his head snapped to Jin. He smiled a little bit. 

“Jin-hyung, I thought you had gone home?”

“I was but I decided to take Txt home, they were overworking themselves.” He walked closer to Jimin, memories of the times he would collapse during rehearsals flashing through his brain, his body subconsciously preparing itself.

“Then shouldn’t you be gone if you’re driving them...?”

“Well I’m driving you home too.”

“What I’m just trying to wor-“ Jimin stopped himself upon seeing Jin’s expression. He stared at his feet. “Ok.”

———————

They approached the van together, observing the dark outline of the Txt members in the backseat fast asleep. 

“Aigoo.. so cute.” Jimin giggled to himself. Jin smiled and quietly entered the car, Jimin sitting down on the passenger’s side. 

They quietly chatted as they pulled up to the dorms, trying to give the younger boys as much rest as they could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting more real after the next chapter..... i think....


	3. the drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin talks to Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited! Also I probably won’t update three times daily, but hopefully it will be at least once a week!

Jin started to drive home after Jimin and him had dropped off the Txt members. There was a taut silence in the van. 

“Jin-hyung I-“

“Jimin we’ve talked about this.” Jimin closed his mouth and looked down at his hands, intertwined on his lap. 

“I know but I just-“

“Just what? I love you so much Jimin I hate seeing you overwork yourself. We were so worried when you said you wanted to stay today.”

“Why? Is it a problem that I wanted to work on it a little longer? Is it so bad that-“

“It’s bad that you want to work on it more when you have already known and performed the choreography for over a year and still somehow find something wrong with it! It’s bad when you say you just want to clean it up a little but today I saw how frustrated you were with yourself when you were doing absolutely nothing fucking wrong!”

Jimin’s eyes were red, his throat was caught with shock. He couldn’t look at Jin. 

“Jimin please tell me why.”

“I just didn’t want to let anyone down. My voice keeps cracking during lives and my dancing isn’t as good and my-“

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

There’s a dark look in Jin’s eyes as he parks the van in their apartment’s garage. 

“Jimin have you thought about how many times we have had to perform within the last several months? The fact that we’ve been on tour? Jimin even without doing any extra work or practice you’re overworked. We all are. Please just let yourself rest.”

———————

Jin unlocks their door and they both walk in, their feet dragging along the floor. Before he can run away and hide in his room Jin grabs Jimin’s wrist and pulls him into a hug. 

Jimin speaks softly into Jin’s sweatshirt, “can I sleep with you tonight?”


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update.

Hey! So after some thought I decided that I’m going to postpone the new chapter until next week (around this time) the latest. I realized that I should probably watch more of TXT so I’m not just making up or assuming things about who they are in real-life, especially because the next chapter is from Taehyun’s POV. I hope you understand. It’s also spring break next week so I’ll be able to update a lot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, kudos, and kind comments you have given me so far!


End file.
